Take Some Initiative!
by Infinite DxD
Summary: Rito still isn't into the harem idea, so Momo decides to convince him and show him what he's fighting for. MomoxRito one shot. Lemon hope you all enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tu Love Ru


**Hey all I wanted to take a little break from just writing my other story so I decided to try a one shot. if you guys enjoy it, I might turn it into a proper story.** Momo PoV

'Rito's so violent when he sleeps. a real harem king in the making.' I thought watching my him make squeezing motions in the air.

'but.. he needs a little initiative.' I know what to do.

"marshmallows.. yay."

"he has the weirdest dreams." I giggled.

I grew closer and closer to his sleeping body as I was eager. I crawled on top of him, sitting on his lap. I moved closer and began to kiss his neck.

"no come back marshmallow." I heard him before grabbing my tail.

"ahh-" I covered my mouth trying not to wake him yet. it was hard not to moan after he started licking my tail. I continued to kiss his neck until I felt a bulge underneath me.

"perfect."

I moved my hands slowly down his body, feeling his chest and stomach along the way. he continued to lick my tail but I did the best I could to hold in a moan. I slipped my hand into his boxers, grabbing his manhood.

"eh.. ah..." he let out slight moans but remained asleep for now. I pulled his boxers down revealing his very hard rod.

"eh it looks pretty big." I was kind of nervous seeing how big it was but I wasted no time and started to stroke it up and down.

"so... soft." he continued sleep talking as I stroked his rock hard erection.

'I think it's about time.' I giggled at the thought of what Rito would be waking up to. I stroked faster and faster trying to wake him up and after a short while his eyes slowly opened as he looked down at me.

"Momo?!"

"morning Rito." I innocently smiled back at him.

"w-w-what are you doing?" his face was so cute when flustered.

"pleasing you." I smirked before taking his manhood in my mouth.

"m-momo maybe we shouldn't do this."

I took his cock out of my mouth to say.

"if you're going to be harem king then you need to take initiative. I'll sure you what your fighting for." I then shoved it straight in my mouth. he was big, big enough for the tip to reach the back of my throat.

"Momo what if we get caught?"

"we don't need to wake up for another 2 hours. we'll be fine." I assured him.

"I still don't know about this." he seemed so nervous.

"just leave it to me and join in whenever you want." I smiled, starting to suck on his rod again. this time much faster and harder. I couldn't help but slip a hand into my panties, I started to finger myself and it felt so good. I was already soaking and my womanhood squeezed so tight around my fingers. Rito threw his head back once I bobbed faster and faster.

"m-momo I'm.. gonna cum." he could barely form words. I smiled maintaining my pace before I felt a pulse through his cock and a warm substance entering my mouth, reaching even my throat. I swallowed every drop taking in the weird flavor. his face was filled with ecstasy. I couldn't help chuckle at how flustered I made him.

"Momo.. that was.. amazing." he said gasping for breath.

"oh we aren't done yet. now it's your turn." I turned around and pushed my soak panties in front of him, you could clearly so the outline of my womanhood.

"oh um.. okay." he said nervously.

"hehe" I wiggled my butt and Rito pushed my yellow and white stripped panties to the side and began to lick my womanhood.

"ahhh." I let out soft moans as I felt his warm tongue touch my pussy. I pushed further so I was practically sitting on his face. his tongue entered and I couldn't hold in my ecstatic moans.

"oh Rito." I squeaked feeling his tongue go deeper.

this went for a few minutes and I could feel a violent orgasm coming. he was getting better little by little.

"ri-rito I'm gonna cum." I was hoping he'd slow down a little but he only licked and sucked harder.

"ahhhhh!" I screamed feeling pure ecstasy rush through my body. I collapsed onto top of Rito, my womanhood still in his face. he licked up all of my juices with pleasure.

'I can't stop now. I need him.' I thought turning around to face him. I slowly worked my fingers up his thin body until we were at eye height. I leaned in without warning and our lips locked into a deep, passionate kiss. he placed his hands on my butt making me kiss harder as our tongues battled for dominance. he grabbed hold of my tail with his left leg, stroking it up and down.

"ahh Ritooooo"I moaned into the kiss as he continued to stroke. he squeezed my butt making me press my body against his.

"Rito I can't wait any longer." we broke the kiss as he rubbed his manhood against my entrance. It was like nothing I've ever had before, it felt so good. I remained on top moving my hips and pressed against his dick, i didnt want this to end.

"um momo you ready?"

"hehe to think im about to have my first." i giggled thinking how long ive wanted this. i gasped felling his tip enter my soaked pussy. he easily slid in a little more before reaching my hymen, we looked at each other before I gave him a quick nod. i felt immense pain as Rito broke my wall. I screamed and began to tremble for a few minutes before pain turned into pleasure. I looked at him smiling and nodding and he got the message and started to thrust slowly.

'this is the best feeling I've ever felt, so much better than doing it by myself.' I thought feeling Rito's manhood throb.

"speed up." I moaned and he did so making me feel even better. we soon adjusted to one another's movements and began to move in sync with each other. every thrust he made I slammed down hard on his rod feeling him reach the deepest parts of me. ecstatic moans escaped both our mouths from time to time, especially when he moved faster. he started to thrust harder and faster making me practically bounce on his manhood.

"oh Rito yes!" I screamed with such passion pulling him in for a kiss. his tongue pressing against my lips wanting entrance, I gladly gave it. I could taste myself on his tongue as he explored my mouth. he continued his thrusts at a good, steady pace and as time went on the pleasure became overwhelming. I could feel something welling in my body ready to release and I could tell he was close to. his thrusts became slower by the slower as he was closing to exploding.

"Momo.. I'm pretty close, I should pull out." I heard those words and immediately wrapped my legs around him.

"huh?" he looked at me and I winked back at him.

"show some initiative." I giggled.

he started to thrust again and this time faster and faster, he slammed so hard I could his tip touch my womb. I could my second orgasm coming on as my womanhood started to tighten around Ritos member.

"ahhh" Rito moaned before releasing another huge load of cum into my pussy.

"ahhhhhhhhh." the sensation of his load made me reach my limit, my womanhood tightened even more before my juices rushed out. soon he was turning me on my back and doing me doggy style.

"oh Rito there you go." I giggled. hes really getting into it. he placed his hands on my ass, thrusting roughly. he squeezed my butt making me moan even louder, my mind began to go blank as I was fucked senseless by Rito.

"mo... Momo." he moaned before releasing a third load into my eager pussy.

"aaaaaaa!" I screamed feeling the immense pleasure flowing through my womb, my face was ecstatic feeling his cum overflow and spill out of my womanhood. he pulled put collapsing onto the bed, I soon followed landing on top of him.

"wow." he said.

"wow indeed." I giggled lost for breath.

I laid there on his chest feeling safe and secure... and pretty amazing too. my body was still coming down from my ecstatic. he soon drifted off to sleep and I soon followed. I planted a quick kiss on his lips before drifting off to sleep.

 **so I think that turned out alright. it was good to write something else so I hope you all liked it and any feedback is appreciated. if you guys liked it I might continue it. see you all in future stories.**


End file.
